Bob "MouseLock" Slave
Current Status: Retired/Alumni/Legend/HoF/Commentator/Trainer Federations He Had The Most Success In: WWE2K16, CMW, RWWE RING NAMES (In order): Bobslave > Bob "Mouselock" Slave > Bobslave > Super Jobber > White Doc Louis > Sandman > "The Slaving Grace" - Bobslave NICK NAMES: "God of the Chairs", "The Tranquilizer", "The Link Between Life and Death", "The Justice Seeker", "The Rebel" SIGNATURE MOVES: Grace for Impact (HeadLock Driver), Dream-Land (Hay-maker) DEBUT & LOSING STREAK Bobslave debuted in NERW under the name of Bob "Mouselock" Slave in 12/5/14 with no gimmick. He faced a pro of NERW and was defeated easily in a 3 falls match. He continued losing for 3 shows and started losing hope, That's when he picked up a new creepy gimmick, and started winning matches again. FUED WITH FORMER FRIEND IICHIMMYCHONG Bobslave had been iiChimmyChong's friend, helping him recruit for his fed and training with him for about 3 months, That is until iiChimmyChong betrayed him. He was angry at bobslave for not showing up to training at his fed because bobslave was at a NERW show, iiChimmyChong then argued with bobslave after the show was over, Then they never talked to eachother again. ECWF DEBUT AND WINNING STREAK Bobslave debuted in ECWF in 12/10/14 and won his debut match. On the same night, Bobslave jokingly tried commentating for the first time, But the fans and Keomasters1111 (Chairman of ECWF) thought of him as a funny and great commentator, Keomasters1111 made him a permanent commentator of ECWF alongside being a wrestler in ECWF. He then started a singles winning streak (Which got to 14-0, Until broken by JayWayExtreme2K15). The World title of ECWF was vacanted because the title holder was inactive, so in result, Bobslave had to face the chairman in a chairs match, Which he won to become the new ECWF World Champion. BAH EXTREME AND TAG TEAM TITLES Bobslave became a good friend and tag team partner to WweAllStar26 and formed the tag team "Bah Extreme". Bah Extreme lost there first debut match as a tag team. On a PPV, Bah Extreme faced RyanFuture and another superstar for the tag team titles in a tornado tag chairs match. WweAllStar was eliminated first, making it a 2v1 versus Bobslave, But Bobslave came back against the odds and won. After this match, Bobslave was named "God of The Chairs". Bob is now 10 - 0 in Folding Chair matches. TITLE DOMINATION AND P2 GANG Bobslave at one point held 2 titles from ECWF (World And Tag) and 4 titles from NERW (Weapons, Universe and FCA) at the same time. LegendP2 requested Bobslave to join his P2 Gang (Which is considered a stable full of pros), Which he did. He went to many shows, invasions and promos with the P2 Gang. Bobslave then shortly quit P2 after his friend iiChimmyChong revealed the truth about them. FEUD WITH MAJORLEAGENICK AND SKATE10268, & HEEL TURN During training, Bobslave apparently "Took it too far", and Bobslave became angry and became Heel, wishing death and pain among everyone in ECWF, which resulted in a feud with Skate10268 and MajorLeageNick. The next week, MajorLeageNick faced Bobslave in his debut match in ECWF, which he lost. The show after that, MajorLeageNick faced Bobslave again in a 3 stages of Hell match and lost. The next show, the whole ECWF roster faced off in a TLC match, The one who wins would get a contract to fight someone for any title, Which Bobslave won due to there being chairs involved in the match. Bobslave plans on using his newly won contract on Skate10268's Heavyweight title when Skate comes to a show (He's very inactive). INTENTIONAL TRIPPING Bobslave is possibly one of the first Ro-Wrestlers to intentionally trip during matches if he is back against a wall, This technique won him many matches. CAREER KILLER In ECWF, When Bob and Skate were still in a rivalry, Bob used his contract on Skate, and he could chose any stipulation match. He chose a Clean match, Career (And Title) VS Career (And Title) match. Which Bob won, Ending Skate's ECWF Career. On the same night, Bob's friend, SeamusoMalley, faced the chairman of ECWF, Keomasters1111 in a Career match, Which Seamus won, Making him the new Chairman of ECWF, Until told to give the Federation back by Bob. RETIREMENT FROM ECWF & HALL OF FAME In 2/2/15, Bob publicly announced that he would retire from ECWF. He explained that it was too stressful and that he really did not enjoy showing up every week because it was "Too Easy". Bob retired from ECWF with a W/L record of 35-2. Shortly after retiring, Bob was inducted into the ECWF Hall of Fame. LOSING A BET & RETURNING TO ECWF After retiring, Bob remained good friends with the chairman of ECWF. One day, The chairman challenged Bob to a sparring match, But there was a bet. If Bob won, He would recieve a 200 Robuck cash prize from The Chairman, But if The Chairman won, Bob would have to return to ECWF. So as of 2/19/15, Bob has returned to ECWF. BAH EXTREME REUNITES & TAG TEAM TITLES Shortly after returning to ECWF, Bob reunited with WwwAllStar26 to bring back Bah Extreme. Within a few short weeks, Bah Extreme easily captured the Tag Team titles. HEEL TURN AND VACANTING TAG TEAM TITLES Shortly after winning the Tag Team titles, Bob came to the ring after WweAllStar26 won a match. He turned on him without saying a word before or after. In an interview, Bob said these exact words. "I felt like there was some trust issues between me and Allstar, It was only a matter of time before he turned on me, So I turned on him first. If you're not my ally, you're my enemy, And right now, I have no allies.". After being asked what his next step was going to be, he said "My next order of business is to once again hold title dominance in ECWF again and hold every single title once again.". 2ND TIME RETIRING AND LITTLE MAC AND LITTLE AMC After coming back from retirement for about a month, He soon re-retired for the exact same reasons he left the first time. Soon after, Bob took blueknife2 and WweAllStar26 under his wing to train them. All three of them picked up a "Punch-Out!" gimmick, WweAllStar26 being Little AMC, blueknife2 being Little Mac, and Bob being White Doc Louis. QUITTING ECWF FOR GOOD AND WWE 2K16 On 5/1/15, Bob had a negative confrontation with a Staff member of ECWF, SuplexCity, and as of result, Bob decided he was sick of ECWF and left for good. After leaving ECWF, Bob returned to the WWE 2k16 fed, In which he was greeted with a 1 V 3 Gauntlet Hell in a Cell match, In which he somehow won to win the IC title. WWE 2K16 MITB In a MITB match for the WWE title in the federation WWE 2K16, He made it up to the last 2 people, He was about to kill his opponent, But out of nowhere, AceCraig, The chairman of WWE 2K16, Hit Bob in the back of the head with a steel bat, securing the Briefcase for the other wrestler, The next week, Bob faced Both AceCraig and the Briefcase holder in a 2 v 1 Handicap match set up by Ace Himself, But the match ended after 2 whole hours when 2 allies of AceCraig interfered and attacked Bob. After this, Bob is questioning whether he should leave WWE 2K16 or not. BWF and N1C SHOT In his BWF debut, Bob faced the BWF champion and won, Immediately gaining a N1C shot for the BWF title at the MITB PPV. WINNING THE WWE TITLE IN WWE2K16 The very next night after the 2015 WWE2K16 MITB PPV, Bobslave faced the WWE champion, OminousXI for the WWE championship and won, Shortly after, The briefcase holder, XISavageIX cashed in his MITB briefcase, But lost to Bob. After the match, Damon, A contender for the WWE Title, Attacked Bob after the match, And announcing that he would be facing Bob for the WWE title at the next PPV. BOBSLAVE'S PUBLIC PERFORMANCE CENTER After being considered a legend that will forever be remembered in Ro-Wrestling by many, Bob opened his very own Performance Center where Rookies and Pros alike can train and show off their moves to others in the ring, Bob's Performance Center also sponsors many very well known federations, And gets a lot of publicity for it. He also has a energy drink branded by it called "Bob's Performance Cola" LOSING THE WWE2K16 WWE TITLE At WWE2K16 SummerSlam, In the main event, Bobslave and Damon had a well fought match,tying several times, With Damon eventually being the winner. The very next day, Damon was stripped of the title for personal reasons between Damon and the CEO, AceCraig. A tourny was held to see who would be the new WWE champion. Bob did not attend the show to be apart of the tournament. AdmiralCobraRecon (The Prisoner) Won the WWE Title in the tourny, AceCraig later announced that Bob would face The Prisoner for the title at Night Of Champions in a Chairs match. RWWE TOUGH ENOUGH STATS After losing the 2K16 WWE Title, Bob went into RWWE Tough Enough to sharpen his edge in his career, Here are the current stats for RWWE Tough Enough. Competitors starting Tough Enough: 42 Challenge 1 -''' 42 man 1v1 Tournament. 'Win? - '''Yes. '''Challenge 2 - '''UnderWater Title Hunt. '''Win? - '''Yes. '''Challenge 3 - '''40 man 2v2 Tournament. '''Win? - '''Yes. '''Partner - '''TombstoneCity '''Challenge 4 -' Promo Competition. '''Win? - '''N/A, Canceled Half way through. '''Challenge 5 - '''Entrance Competition. '''Win? - '''Yes '''Challenge 6 - '''6v6 Tag Team Match VS Main Roster Wrestlers. '''Win? '''Yes, Bob was the only one left, There was all member left on the other team, But Bob Managed to win cleanly. '''WINNING THE WWE 2K16 WWE TITLE AND DAMON RETURNING Half-way from Night Of Champions, The CEO of WWE2K16, AceCraig announced that the match for the WWE title would be turned into a Fatal Four Way match, Which Damon, The Prisoner, ZackKyder and Bobslave. At Night Of Champions, Bob used a strategy of staying out of conflict with anyone else in the match until there was an oppurtunity to eliminate someone. Bob eliminated ZackKyder when he was at Half Health, Same with Damon, Until the Prisoner and Bobslave was the only 2 left, Ultimately, Bob won the title back. LOSING THE WWE2K16 WWE TITLE AND RETIRING FROM RO-WRESTLING (Non-Storyline) At WWE2K16 Hell in A Cell, Bob and Damon had a 3 Stages of Hell match, The first being a normal match, Which Damon won, after tying several times. The second was a Tables match, Which Bob won. The third being an Inferno match, Which Damon won, Becoming the WWE Champion. The following night, Bob officially retired from Ro-Wrestling (Non Storyline), And as of 9/6/15, it has stayed that way. Bob retired because he wanted to have more time to do other things in his life, He also stated that it was "Too time consuming" and "stressful", He finally stated that one of the main reasons he retired is because he wanted to catch up with his Youtube channel, which was inactive ever since he became a Ro-Wrestler. He is now the Vice President of WWE2K16 as a different gimmick named Bobby Long. Bobslave's real gimmick, The Slaving Grace is now Ro-Wrestling alumni, And there is an unknowing when or if he will ever return. WWE2K16 SURVIVOR SERIES 5V5 ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH On 11/8/15, Bob returned for a one time match to help Team Ace Reigns fight Team EXPLunatic At WWE2K16 Survivor Series, 3 Members were eliminated from Team Reigns, While only 1 was eliminated from team EXP. The Remaining members of team Reigns, Damon And Bob still managed to win without any further eliminations from their team after a long fought 1 hour match, These were the full results. ELIMINATION ONE - TwistedSSD - Team Reigns ELIMINATION TWO - KidLink - TEAM EXP ELIMINATION THREE - Ace Reigns - Team Reigns ELIMINATION FOUR - Nathan Niles - Team Reigns ELIMINATION FIVE - EXPLunatic - Team EXP ELIMINATION SIX - TheExplicitKid - Team EXP ELIMINATION SEVEN - Malachic - Team EXP ELIMINATION EIGHT - Scribtor1 - Team EXP 2K16 SLAMMY AWARDS AND THE SILVER HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE On 11/9/15, The 2K16 Slammy awards took place, In which there was 12 Slammies being given out, Bob was nominated for 4 of them, And he won all of them! The Slammies he won were - "Superstar of the Year", "Shocking Moment of the Year", In which he returned to 2K16 in May, "Match of the Year", Summerslam, Damon vs Bobslave for the WWE Title, and "Drink of the Year", In which Bob's Performance Cola beat Diet Mtn Dew. The very night after, Bob fought ChikenMarella for the Silver Heavyweight Title, In which he lost 5-6, But ChikenMarella saw how couragous Bob was, So he gave the title to Bob in order to go for the WWE title. MITB MATCH AND MITB CASH IN AT TLC On 11/28/15, Ace hosted a MITB match on Raw, Due to the recent MITB holder leaving 2K16, Bob dropped his Silver HeavyWeight title in order to take a chance and enter the MITB match, In which he won. At TLC, In the Triple Threat match between Damon,KilluaPunk and ChickenMarella, Killuapunk won, Bob cashed in straight after and lost, However, later this was proven by ace himself to be a fluke. HONORABLE MENTIONS - 6 Time HOF - Is the first ever inductee in the CMW HoF - Is the first ever inductee in the WWE2K16 HoF - Is qouted to be the best there ever was in CMW, namely for his almost perfect W/L record, His mic skills, and his title reigns. - Is qouted to be the best Hall of Famer and most memorable superstar in WWE 2K16. - 12 Time Commentator - Commentator of the year award x2 - Rookie of the year award - Mic Skills Of the Year award x2 - Has held every single title in ECWF at the same time before. - While managing Gomo, JuggernautJay and Blueknife2, They won a 3v3 match against TrashGuardian, Seether and Kinq. - Longest Match Ever Slammy Award in The 2K16 Federation (2 Hours Long!) - Is the leader of the Anti Ego Rally - Bob is the Leader of the Forsaken Movement - Bob faced iiCody in XEW, In what was thought was going to be a squash match, Bob beat Cody with more than half of his health remaining, Soon a few days later, Bob faced Cody again for the WHC and won. EVERYTHING BELOW THIS POINT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BOBSLAVE'S HISTORY, BUT WITH HIS CAREER ITSELF WHAT WAS HIS CAREER LIKE OVERALL? Bob's short lived 1 year long career was great. Before starting an official Ro-Wrestling career, (Where he actually fought for titles and joined groups), Bob was wrestling unofficially for 2 years, leading to his total career length of 3 long hard fought years. When he started wrestling officially, He immediately started gaining titles and big pushes in big federations. After he retired, His Hall Of Fame count ended in 8. Bob was over a 100x+ champion in total in all feds, over 40 of them being main titles. He also ended up being a pro at commentating, Being a 18x Commentator in total. WHAT WAS HIS TRAITS IN RO-WRESTLING? Bob was a ruthless fighter, He charged at anyone with full force, Even if he knows he's outnumbered or he's fighting someone obviously stronger than him. Bob fought for glory and justice, Not for gold, fame or rewards like most other Ro-Wrestlers. Bob would always put a good fight above any sort of title or trophy. Bob was a conspiracy theorist and pointed out a lot of wrong things in current day Ro-Wrestling, such as ego or non-storyline based agression towards others, Which is why a majority of people in Ro-Wrestling do not like Bob. HOW DID OTHERS SEE HIM? For the first few months of his official Ro-Wrestling career, He was already a skilled athlete from the 2 unofficial years he has Ro-Wrestled, But due to not many knowing who he was, They underestimated Bob, Which led to their defeat in matches against Bob. A lot of people originally thought that Bob was another one of those random jobbers, Due to his poor attire and bad theme, Also causing them to underestimate Bob. Bob won a lot of title matches from his enemies underestimating him, And from those victories, He has gotten better in Ro-Wrestling, and won a majority of his matches. Today, a lot of people still underestimate Bob. QUOTES "Give it your best....Now do better..." - Bobslave while training his Prodigies "Don't be the best, Be better than the best." - Bobslave while training his Prodigies "Hey, brush your teeth, It's bed time" - Bobslave, Setting up his opponent for his finisher move, Dream Land. "Night Night" - Bobslave, setting up his opponent for his finisher move, Dream Land. "Tell your face to leave my fists alone!" - Bobslave taunting his downed opponent. "It's WAAAY past your bedtime!" - Bobslave, Irritated after his opponent kicks out of Dream Land. "Dream Land..." - Bobslave, Setting his opponent up for Dream Land. TRIVIA Bobslave has said that he has trained under the wing of the WVBA virtual boxer Sandman for 2 years, Borrowing his signature punches such as The Dreamland Haymaker, and his name for a short period of time before becoming the Slaving Grace. Unlike most Ro-Wrestlers, Bob used strategy against stronger opponents in his matches, Sometimes his strategies worked, Causing him to beat the stronger opponent. Bobslave's First ever Ro-Wrestling theme was the theme for a WWE PPV. Many mistake Bob to be Satanist, But he is actually Atheist. Bob hates Divas with a passion. Bob hates anyone with a big ego. Bob is known to hate anyone who tells him what to do, Which is why he wasn't in many factions. A lot of people hate Bob, And a lot of people like him, So It's safe to say that Bob is a Tweener